


чего бы это не стоило

by Anka_Anny



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s02e07 The Believer, Gen, Grogu is his kid!!, Introspection, post-episode
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: Дин размышляет о том, что значит, что он снял свой шлем, и что значит быть отцом.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 4





	чего бы это не стоило

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/gifts).
  * A translation of [whatever it takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020489) by [writerforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/pseuds/writerforlife). 



> от Автора:  
> рабочее название этого короткого текста "я очень много всего чувствую по отношению к Дину", так что, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь
> 
> от переводчика:  
> текст был написан после выхода 7ой серии, а перевод случился уже после выхода 8ой. этот чёртов финал 2го сезона разбил моё чёртово сердце, так что, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь

Фетт, Феннек и даже Кара оставляют его наедине с самим собой. Они все прирождённые воины и уж конечно не из тех, с кем можно поговорить о чувствах, но всё-таки Дин почему-то ждёт, что хоть кто-то из них подойдёт к нему. Он благодарен им, что они не стали заострять внимание на его броне, что позволили ускользнуть, когда все рассаживались перед долгим полётом. Дин всё ещё не совсем пришёл в себя. Он берёт немного воды и еды и идёт к своей койке.

Даже находясь в закрытом помещении, он не снимает шлем. Еда и вода остывают, а он всё сидит на краю узкой кровати. Он скучает по своей койке, где Грогу спал в гамачке над ним.

Это далеко не самая тяжёлая его потеря, но проще думать только о койке.

Дин выдыхает. Он чувствует, что одновременно и выжат, и раздавлен, и ещё миллион других оттенков боли, но понимает, что уснуть не сможет. Не сейчас, когда неизвестно, в безопасности ли Грогу, неизвестно даже..

Нет, Гидеон не стал бы его убивать. Дин знает это. От этого не становится лучше, потому что даже не беря в расчёт убийство, вряд ли он задумал что-то хорошее.

_ Только держись, малыш. _

Он думает, что вдруг из-за этой магии.. Силы, чем бы она не была, Грогу может чувствовать мысли Дина. Вдруг он знает, что Дин уже в пути и что ничто во всей галактике не остановит его от уничтожения Гидеона, если такова будет цена.  _ Пожалуйста, только держись. _

Чего бы это не стоило, он сделает всё, чтобы его ребёнок был в безопасности.

_ Очень опасно, _ думает Дин,  _ считать его своим. _

Он наконец снимает шлем и откладывает его в сторону. В поцарапанном зеркале на стене мелькает лицо. Обычно он не обращает внимания на своё отражение. Сегодня он смотрит. Он с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть в собственные тёмные, измученные глаза. Увидев врага с такой тоской в глазах в битве, Дин считал это признаком слабости. Это ли увидели в нём Штурмовики? Он может только догадываться.

Дин проводит рукой по усам и бороде. Он чувствует, как будто внутри что-то сломано, навсегда. Он нарушил Клятву.  _ Ты нарушил Клятву. _ Ни одно живое существо не видело его лицо годами – так он сказал IG-11, когда его жизнь висела на волоске. Он был готов умереть тогда, но сегодня он сделал это. Он снял свою броню, свой шлем – ради малыша. Империи известно его лицо. Его будут искать.

Он уже давно думал об этом. После сражения с крайт-драконом. После падения с песчаного байка. После встречи с Асокой. Он хотел, чтобы малыш увидел его лицо. Он сопротивлялся этой мысли, но всё-таки пришёл к выводу – Грогу заслужил увидеть его, потому что они теперь семья. Грогу, несмотря на все усилия Дина не привязываться, несмотря на обязанность Дина доставить его джедаям, был его ребёнком. Эта ускользнувшая возможность была лишь очередной причиной ненавидеть Гидеона.

_ У них мой ребёнок. _

Дин отпивает из кружки и смаргивает слёзы.

_ Гидеон похитил у меня моего ребёнка. _

Дин вглядывается в своё отражение в зеркале, пытаясь совместить нынешнего себя и того, кем он был до Грогу, и того, кто снял свой шлем, и того, кто не согласился с Бо-Катан и того, кто..

_ Ты должен вернуть его. _

Чего бы это не стоило, Дин пойдёт на всё.


End file.
